Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -1 \times -0.95 \times -75\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -75\% = -\dfrac{75}{100} = -0.75 $ Now we have: $ -1 \times -0.95 \times -0.75 = {?} $ $ -1 \times -0.95 \times -0.75 = -0.7125 $